My Life in Minecraft
by FFXlover
Summary: I had no name. I had no birth. I had no life. Yet there i was, on a sandy beach. I had no idea where I was, or why I was there. It just occured to me that I had to survive. I was in... Minecraft. PLEASE REVEW! my first real story... I scraped my other
1. My First Day in Existance

I had no name. I had no birth. I had no life. Yet there i was, on a sandy beach. I had no idea where I was, or why I was there. It just occured to me that I had to survive. I was in... Minecraft.

The First Day of My Existance

I looked out to see a forest of trees in front of me, a ocean behind me, and a gravel-sand mixture beach below me. It occured to me I needed a shelter. Wood would do for now (ha wood would:) ), but stone will replace it later. I went over to the trees and said aloud "Now, how will I destroy it?" This was a predicamend. I kicked it in anger "godang it! I havend been here five minuets and I'm already gonna die!". To my surprise the tre broke with ease. "well... that w=makes things better" That was the first time i had smiled. I started punching the tree and putting the smaller peices into my backpack, which I woke up with. I then made them into planks.

My consious told me to make a workbench, so I smashed four planks together and miraculously the planks molded together, effectively creating a better workspace. I then thought to make a sword for protection... but the sun was going down and i thought a shelter would be more important. I started by making a door on my workbench. I then found a fairly flat place on top of a nearly inaccessable hill, and I started to build. After about five minuets of placing blocks, I had a acceptable house. There was no bed and it was dark out so I slept on the dirt, not knowing what would be in store for me tomarrow.


	2. The Second Day

I woke up to the sunlight coming straight through the window I had made. I got up and knew I needes tools. First I made and axe out of leftover wood, then a pickaxe, and finally a handy sword. I had also decided to mine from inside my house. I picked up the pickaxe and went over to the corner adjacent (Im smart) my workbench. I kept mining untill I hit stone. I thought to myself "A stone sword will probably work better." So I mined the stone and left to make the new tools.

After I was done with that I then heard it, a low growl coming from below me... It was my stomache, it was hungry. No, I was hungry. I left my house with my stone axe and sword to find food. I soon saw a patch of mushrooms but I took no care in seeing if they were poisonous. But luckily enough they weren't. After this I heard a very strange hissing sound. "Just a snake" I thought. How wrong I was. Just then there was a huge explosion behind me. It threw my at least ten feet away (In this story every block = 1 foot). I was bruised. I was battered. But I was alive. Then I heard it again, but I knew better this time. I reached for my axe, which landed much closer to me, got up and scliced the creatures head off. It was green, with four legs, and a face which never left a frown.

I named it a Creeper, because it never made a sound... Except for the horrifying hiss. Later that night I decided to go mining some more. Bad idea...


	3. A night in the mine

I was about ten feet down when I heard a moan, a very low, evil moan. I turned around to see a green rotting corpse standing right in front of me... _standing_... I then pulled out my sword and swung at the zombie. Its left arm plopped onto the floor of the cavern. I swung again, twice, twice more, and then a fourth time. It fell to the ground and turned to smoke.

I was scared. I ran back up the mine, hearing the terrifying moans behind me. When I got up to my house I closed up the mine with cobblestone, sat in a corner with my stone sword... and spotted it. It looked like stone but... there were black flecks in it. I mined it and a black rock came out. "Coal!" I yelled. Somehow I knew the coal burned, and that meant I could make torches! So I took a few of my sticks and made a few torches. "Just enough to put in the mine" I yawned. And once again I laid on the hard floor to sleep and I thought... "I need a bed". And I finnaly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
